Fox bite
by Conan Sama
Summary: What if the fox bite that Edward had gotten on the island when he was younger was worse then it was in the episode. Possible ooc? I'm bad at summaries, please give this a chance. (The episode is episode 28 if y'all wanted to know.)
1. Fox Bite

Teacher had put us on an island for a month to survive. We had to prove ourselves as well as figure out one is all and all is one. This was proving to be a difficult task.

Al and I sat watching, waiting for something to get caught in the really badly made trap. I wipe my sweat staring at the empty space. "Shit, we've been waiting two hours and still nothing." "Brother, watch your language. You just said a bad word." I let out a loud sigh. I then turn my head to the small sound of bushes rustling. Al seemed to have heard it too because he turned his head the same direction.

Suddenly a cute bunny came out of the bushes and ran into our poorly made trap.

"Yes, my brother is a genius." Alphonse said as he held the poor bunny from the vine. "Looks like these traps work even if you don't make em right." I say relieved. "So how are we supposed to eat that brother?" I take out the pointed knife and put it infront of my face. "We kill it." "Do we have to?"

We both take a step towards the bunny which is now laying on the ground with its feet stuck in the vine. Alphonse and I stared at the bunny which is staring back at us with eyes looking like they were gonna cry. Suddenly I felt guilty. I shove the knife in Alphonse's direction. "You do it." "No, you don't understand Ed. You have to do it. There's no way I can. I've never killed an animal before." "Well I haven't either, Al." "But that's no fair. You always make me do your dirty work." "I do not."

Suddenly a fox comes out of nowhere and snatches the bunny. Al and I make a screeching yell and chase after it. "Stop." We both yell as we chase after it. "That's our rabbit!" I yell as I chase after it full speed. Suddenly the fox stops and let's go of the bunny, turning towards us. Suddenly the fox jumps towards us to attack us. Al screams and in a panic I try to duck. The fox latches onto my shoulder and I scream falling back into the bushes behind me.

"Brother! Are you okay? That bite looks bad." Alphonse yells as he comes to check on me. I couldn't respond. I was in a lot of pain. I curl into myself trying to keep myself from crying. "Al, it hurts. Help me please." Alphonse looks at me like he was gonna cry . "I don't know how brother. Please sit up and let me look at it." I stare at him for a bit trying to process what he said. I felt my head getting a little fuzzy. I sit up listening to Al's commands. Al slowly removes my hand from where I was covering the wound and I flich. "Sorry brother. I'm sorry." I shake my head and look at the wound. A whole chunk of skin was missing and you could almost see a bone. Al gasps. "Brother this is bad. We gotta do something. I don't know what to do though." Al then tears a piece of his shirt off and carefully wraps it around my would trying not to cause me any more pain. It hurt but I kept myself from flinching as to not upset Al any further.

"Al..?" "Yes brother?" "I don't feel so well. I feel dizzy." I say as I started to feel my consciousness fading away. "No brother don't fall asleep. Stay awake, please." He screeches. Finally I fall into unconsciousness.

Hey it's the author here. I was planning on this being a oneshot, but I got lazy. Should I continue this? How did I do? Did you like it? Please tell me in the comments.


	2. Tired

I awoke to Alphonse shaking me awake with a worried face. I flinched. I didn't respond either I just stared. "Brother, I got someone to help. Teacher's on the way." I was confused. How would teacher come back if there's no way to contact her. Slowly I nod my head and close my eyes. "No brother don't do that." Despite my brothers worried words I passed out again.

When I open up my eyes I'm in an unfamiliar room. I shut them back and open them real quick. I look around and notice a sleeping Alphonse at the end of the bed that I was on. I smile slightly and try to sit up, wincing at the pain in my shoulder. My movement must have bothered Alphonse in his sleep because suddenly he was staring at me with teary eyes. "BROTHER' YOU'RE AWAKE!! I thought you were gonna die!" He said as he hugged me carefully.

"I won't die that easily." I said, my voice very dry. "How long was I asleep?" "A week." I stared at him in shock. "Wow, my body must've been tired." He laughed which made me laugh. "Thanks for saving me Al." "It wasn't just me, it was the man in the mask and teacher."


End file.
